True Love
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Lately, Lovina has been coming home drunk, clothes completely messed up, and it's Worriying Antonio. He doesn't know where she's going or what she's doing. What happens, when a man makes a scene at a bar, and Antonio decides to follow her? FEM!Romano
1. Chapter 1

Lovina slowly opened the door, gently shut it once through, then stopped to listen. There wasn't any noise that she could hear, so she quietly proceeded towards her room, but she had more to drink, getting more cash, than she could handle and staggered, knocking a vase in the hallway over. It shattered into pieces, making her scream, then break out in laughter, falling to the floor clutching her stomach.

Antonio ran out of his room to see Lovina on the floor. "Lovina! Are you okay?" he ran to her side and helped her sit up. That's when he smelled the alcohol on her breath, then helped her stand.

"I'm *hic* fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I *hic* have to get home and sneak in before Boss *hic* finds out I'm gone."

"Are you drunk?"

"No! I'm not *hic* drunk! You're drunk you stu*hic*pid frenchie!"

"Lovina, I'm boss, and a Spaniard."

"oh no… am I *hic* in trouble?"

"Not yet…" he mumbled, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm off Duty pal! Plus I'm too tired and achy from work now…"

Lovina then passed out, and Antonio caught her. That's when he noticed the skimpy outfit that was torn and disheveled. He looked at her body confusedly, then picked her up and carried her to his bed. He grabbed a t-shirt, took off her green tube top, black mini skirt that could pass as a cheerleader's skirt, black four inch pumps and put his white t-shirt on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio sipped his coffee as the doorbell rang. "It's open." He called out and went back to thinking. Francis and Gilbert stumbled through the door.

"The Awesome me is in the house!" Gilbert shouted.

"Who is making all that noise?" Lovina asked, slowly coming down the stairs. Then she saw the two at the door, "Please, not today go away and take Antonio with you… I can't deal with any of you… God what the fuck did I do last night?" and she walked past them and into the kitchen.

"Lovina," she jumped, then turned to Antonio.

"What do you want?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Work, what's it to you?"

"Do you remember what you did? Tylenol is on the counter."

"Yea, I worked and had a few drinks then came home. I don't need Tylenol. Did we… you know… DO anything last night?"

"No."

"Oh thank god! It was just a dream," She picked up her coffee and walked out, heading back upstairs.

"Mon ami, mon ami, mon ami, why do you not chase her? She is obviously with another man! Go after her before it is too late!" Francis cried.

"No…" Antonio began, "she's doing something, but she has a reason, but doesn't want me to know about it. I would like to know what's troubling her… She seemed like there was something wrong two weeks ago, and since then she comes home at odd hours of the morning, some so drunk it's unlike her… I'm the one that usually comes home drunk. I think I'm gonna stay home this time guys."

"What? The awesome Bad Touch Trio will be the Bad Touch Duo? That's so not awesome! You're coming with us, bring Lovina along if you're concerned." Gilbert replied, as he opened the fridge and took a beer out.

"I don't know. I've tried before but she usually turns it down."

"I'll ask for you mon ami. Excusez-moi." Francis then left and went to Lovina's room.

Before knocking Francis heard her talking and stopped to listen. He put his ear against the door.

"That will cost you well over one hundred… tonight? I don't know… you'll pay how much! Twenty thousand, and then if I'm good half a mill? Let me speak with my boss. I can't do it… yes… but I can't bring home that kind of cash! My sister and Antonio will wonder… well yea she is oblivious… yea he is too but… okay, put my man back on the phone… Hey sweetie, listen, I'll text you the location and time. I have to find a ride first. NO! I mean, no, I don't like or allow people in my home. Only friends, not people I spend the night with."

"Mon ami?" and francis knocked on the door as he opened it, "we want to know if you would like to come with us to Killians tonight. We'll be heading there around seven."

"Uhh… hang on Francis. No, not there… well… I guess there… five? No. That time will do just fine! I'll see you th… No I will not degr… an extra… Meow, bye." And Lovina hung up.

"Meowing and not to Antonio, are you cheating on our beloved Spaniard ma petit?"

"No. What would ever give you that idea? I'm not even dating him you stupid French bastard, and yes, I will be tagging along. I need something to relax me before I meet… everyone for the meeting I have tonight."

"I see… I will pass on your answer."

Francis closed the door and stood there with a frown. He couldn't believe that Lovina, whom he considered his sister, was cheating on Antonio!

"Mon ami… how... is Italy's… finance?"

Antonio was dumbfounded, he had forgotten the debt Italy owed.

"I'd have to say not well… I mean Felicia is the only one working, Lovina seems to be drinking it away."

"Did it occur to you that she did have a job, and no one knows about it?"

"Impossible, she would have told me all ready. Well I better get ready, I changed my mind." Antonio put his cup in the sink, then headed upstairs just as Lovina came down in a tight red miniskirt, tight white t-shirt. Black four inch pumps and a small black handbag.

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

Lovina stopped and glared, "What's it to you tomato bastard?"

"You're not going anywhere dressed like a whore that's what!"

"A whore! How dare you! These are designer clothes. Thank you very much. It's the latest style for woman."

"Oh really? When I was looking at clothes for you, you said you wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit. I can even see your bra! Now go change!"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"These are the only clean clothes I got. You never did laundry asshole! Now hurry up and change,, I have a meeting in a little while." She pushed past Antonio, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, hopped onto the counter, opened and chugged the beer.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio, completely shocked and a little angry, stormed upstairs and got changed. He stayed there for a while to calm down, not wanting to tip off his friends that he was angry.

Gilbert Stared at Lovina, surprised at her outfit and Francis, the pervert he is, couldn't stop staring between her legs at the black lace underwear.

"Hey Lovina you coming too?"

"Potato bastard, do you not listen? Francis did say I was going didn't he?"

"Sorry ma Cherie, I forgot to say you were coming." Francis replied.

"Whatever, yes I am coming. So what?"

"Nothing, Francis didn't say and… with you dressed to go out I was wondering."

Francis and Gilbert exchanged looks, then started talking about who would get a girl first and placing bets. After an hour, Antonio came down, they left and another hour later it was six thirty when they arrived at Killians. All three males watched as Lovina looked around cautiously as she got out. They shook their heads, and they headed into the bar.

They got a booth near the door and ordered drinks. Antonio looked to the bar where Gilbert was getting their order, when he noticed a man staring at Lovina, whom seemed to be trying to hide behind her hair, avoiding the bar. Gilbert gave them their drinks and ten minutes later, Gilbert and Francis were asking Antonio what was wrong.

"That guy at the bar. Ever since we got here he's been staring at this table."

"Maybe he's been checking out our beloved Spaniard qui?"

"My awesome self will find out."

Gilbert got up and walked up to the man. A few words were exchanged when Gilbert looked back confused.

"Antonio I have to go…"

"Go? But your meeting isn't for another…"

"I just remembered I had to go in early. Some papers to fill out. Sorry. Don't wait up, I'll be a few hours." She stood up, and started for the door but just as she went out, the man chased after her. Gilbert at his heel. Antonio was up and out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The man had Lovina up against the wall, when Gilbert tackled him. Lovina ran towards Antonio, I have to leave, now!" she yelled as she ran past.

"Lovina!"

"So that's the whore's real name huh? I'll find her!" the man cried, and Antonio pulled his battle ax out of nowhere and faced the man.

"You go anywhere near my girlfriend, I'll kill you, and she is not a whore."

"Okay man calm down!" Gilbert let the man up, who ran away from them. Antonio put away the battle ax.

"Hey, matador, you sure she's drinking and not gambling or with the mob again?"

"I'm sure why?"

"That guy asked if Lovina was Felicia Lov Vargas. Then said she owed him money."

"Felicia Lov Vargas? That's not her mob name. she dresses like a guy and goes by Romano Vargas. Even for gambling."

"Mon ami, I believe our angry Italian is hooking." Cut in France.

"what?" Antonio was confused.

"I have made love with lots of woman and they all ways change their real name. If she's dressing like a whore and using her sister's first name, mon ami, I'm afraid she is a whore, also known as hooking."

"But, Lovi despices those kinds of woman. She would never stoop that low, no matter how far in debt she is."

"She may say that but the clues point to her hooking."

Antonio lowered his head, knowing his friends were right and there was no escaping what was right in front of him. He slouched a little and looked at his friends, "So how we stop her before she hooks with the wrong guy?"

"we follow her with this," Gilbert pulled out his phone and in a few seconds showed them the screen, which showed a red dot moving on a map. "I had the liberty of placing a tracker in all of our work phones, since we don't go anywhere without them."

Antonio smiled, "Mi amigo, you are a brilliant man! Come on, before she runs into a mob member and attempts to hook with them."


	5. Chapter 5

After a half hour of walking, they were a block from Lovina's location. It was a motel that looked pretty rundown, all most abandon. They walked in and went to the receptionist, one was a big breasted red head that was short and a man in a suit, tall and blond.

"How may we be a pleasure for you?" the red head asked.

The three looked at each other, then Antonio answered, "We're looking for Lovina."

"I'm sorry, but we have no Lovina here. I know everyone who is here tonight."

"What about Felicia?"

"Yes, but she is with a client at the moment."

"But she said to meet her here at this time. Tell us what room she's in and we will talk to the man. If he agrees to a fivesome, we stay if not, we'll come back here and take another girl that's available."

"Room 7B."

"Thank you." he turned immediately and looked for the room, Gilbert and Francis on his heels.

"Yo matador, what are you gonna do when you find her?"

"talk"

Francis and Gilbert exchanged looks, "Mon ami, last time you said that, people got hurt and we have learned that when you say Talk, it will never end well."

"Shut up Francis."


	6. Chapter 6

The room was found and you could clearly hear a girl moaning, and Antonio recognized it as Lovina. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, knocked and waited. There was no answer, so Antonio kicked the door down and found a man deep inside Lovina, mouth around a nipple, but no more from having been startled.

Lovina screamed and attempted to cover up, having seen all three come in. Antonio pulled the man off of Lovina, forcing him to pull out, causing a bit of pain to Lovina.

"Get your clothes on, now!"

"Fuck you! you're not my boss!"

"I am now so get your fucking clothes on right now!" Lovina didn't budge, but looked right at Antonio.

"No. What the fuck do you want?"

"To talk." Lovina's face drained of color.

"Antonio please don't. I can explain everything to you but you won't like it."

"Then by all means explain."

"When I left the Mafia, I left with a debt I owed. As a man I'd be a hit man, but when they found out I was a girl, I was told to work here or they would kill both Felicia and you! I swear I would never do this unless I had to and I had to!"

"Excuse me, can we finish?"

Antonio grabbed the mans collar and Lovina yelled, and grabbed Antonio's arm.

"Please just put him down. I swear, after him, I'll be out of debt, and with the left over money will be enough that in two months, Felicia won't have to work no more. Please just let me finish and I'll be done. I promise!"

"That's not good enough. If you were in debt why didn't you tell me? It's the mafia I would have helped you out!"

"I couldn't! I would have been in debt with you and I'm tired of being in red as it is, I wanted to do it, without asking for help!"

"So you chose to have sex with every guy who would pay?"

"It was that or have my loved ones murdered right before my eyes and I couldn't live with myself if you and Felicia died that way." Lovina was crying, which softened and calmed Antonio. It broke everyone's heart to hear her sad story, and see her cry. Antonio let go of the man, wrapped Lovina in a hug and just held her.

"You should have said that from the beginning. I still would have given you the money. You being with me is all the payment in the world I'll ever need from you."

"I hate to interrupt a touching moment, but we better go or we'll have an army of guards on our asses." Francis called.

"Come on Lovina."

"I can't! If I leave the grounds without permission he'll kill Felicia!"

"Take me to him."

"Antonio no! Please just leave, I'll take care of it I swear!"

"Lovina, no. you are not doing this alone anymore."

"Antonio…" she pleaded, giving fearful eyes.

"Is there a problem Gentlemen? Lovi, is everything okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

A man in a navy blue suit, with brown hair asked. Lovina turned her head to hide the tears as she answered with , "Yes mr. jones."

"No it's not. I'm here to pay off Lovina's debt." Antonio.

"Oh really?" Mr. Jones.

"No he's not Mr. Jones! Antonio please leave. I'll be home later tonight."

"No not till your debt is payed off."

"Mr. Correido, that would be a problem for two reasons. One being, I see no money and two Lovi is such a good worker we may not let her go."

"What happened to our contract! I was only to stay until my debt was gone!" Lovina cried.

"Your contract seemed to have disappeared. Until it is found, you work for us."

Antonio pulled out his battle ax, Gilbert and Francis moved closer to Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones looked at Gilbert, Francis, Antonio then back and forth between the ax and Antonio. He seemed to consider everything before him.

"I have a better idea. I'll let her go, if you work as my torturer."

"how bout I just kill you?" Antonio took another step, but was stopped by Gilbert.

"Francis get her out of here! Start walking home."

Francis grabbed Lovina's hand and started to drag her away, but she struggled and got free. She was about to run to Antonio, but was grabbed by Mr. Jones who pinned her to his chest, gun to the side of her head. Lovina looked Antonio in the eyes as hers went wide. Everyone froze at the sight.

"good now that I have everyone's attention, this is what's going to happen. Antonio, you will kill your two friends here, or I shoot Lovina. Then you will work for me, as will Lovina or I will kill you both and your families. Make your choice."

"Let her go or you will be sorry."

"You're in no position to negotiate anything."

"No, you're not. I can kill my friends and feel guilty, but hatred towards you, which in turn will force me to push Lovina away. Next thing you know, you're dead because I gave the wrong information on purpose, so it's okay."

"If anything happens to me, Lovina will die."

"but I said I push her away so she means nothing to me. you kill her so what?"

"Hmmm… Lovina you're free to go. You're debt has been paid. Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

He pushed Lovina away, Antonio slowly took Lovina's hand, brought her closer and held her to his chest. He walked past with Lovina close beside him and Gilbert and Francis next to them. There was a shot fired and Antonio froze, then fell to the ground. Lovina screamed, Francis dropped to Antonio's side, Gilbert attacked Mr. Jones.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio opened his eyes and saw white walls, Lovina in a chair, head resting on the bed asleep, Felicia the same as Lovina and Ludwig leaning against the wall next to the window.

"How long have I been out?" He whispered.

"Two days. They fell asleep ten minutes ago."

"Okay, How's Gilbert and Francis?"

"Gilbert went to jail as usual and Francis is fine. I bailed Gilbert out and right now is on house arrest. Lovina hasn't slept until now. May I ask what happened?"

"The Mafia found Lovina. That's all I'm allowed to say. It's best if what happened stays between the ones involved." Ludwig nodded with understanding, remembering the horror of the days when Felicia was in the mafia as Feliciano. He preferred parts of Felicia used to be, but was now glad of the way she is now with the mafia after them.

Lovina stirred, and upon seeing Antonio awake, tried hard to not cry. "You stupid idiot!" She jumped on Antonio holding him tightly. Antonio winced and held her. "You moron! You should have stayed away! You should have left when I told you to! Now they'll never leave us alone!"

"Lovina, I told you it's fine. I said I would take care of it and I did. You'll never have to worry about the mafia."

"But you do, and I will never forgive myself for dragging you into this whole mess."

Antonio grabbed Lovina's face and forced her tear stained face to look him, "Lovina, I said I would take care of it and I did. I will take them down from the inside. Now stop worrying. It's okay." She nodded and laid down on the bed beside Antonio

*Two Months Later*

Antonio stood over Mr. Jones' body, battle ax in hand, "I told you what would happen, and you didn't believe me. This is your reward." And he brought the ax down on the mans neck.

Antonio walked in the door, went to the sink and started washing up. Lovina stopped cooking dinner and stared at him. "You finished the job?" He nodded. Lovina came up and kissed him, "Thank you, for everything."


End file.
